The International Vascular Biology Meeting (IVBM) is a time-honored biannual event that provides a unique opportunity for the exchange, update, and discussion of timely vascular biology research by the global community. The meeting, which began 41 years ago, rotates between Europe, Australia, Asia and North America. The last meeting took place in Kyoto, Japan in 2014. The most recent USA meeting was in 2010. Six years later, the USA is once again charged with organizing IVBM. Following a call for sites, the North American Vascular Biology Organization (NAVBO) appointed a special selection committee, which chose Boston based on the combined features of accessibility of the location, well established infrastructure, and breadth of expertise of the organizing committee. The meeting will take place October 30 to November 3 at the Sheraton Boston Hotel. The scientific program was developed by a Local Organizing Committee with extensive input from a 65-member International Scientific Program Committee. The program includes 39 scientific sessions with nearly 80 invited speakers, including a significant number of women and junior investigators. It will cover a broad spectrum of vascular biology prioritizing the emerging areas of contemporary vascular biology research. As such, it aims at serving as an integrative hub bridging and cross-fertilizing the different branches of the vascular biology field. Towards this end, the program will incorporate different presentation formats including plenary sessions, simultaneous sessions, workshops, and poster sessions. The meeting has been tailored to attract the next generation of young vascular biologists by including oral presentations selected from the abstracts and Meet-the-Professor discussion groups. Additional incentives for young attendees include travel awards and the abundance of inexpensive airfares to Boston from both national and international airports. NIH support is essential for the success of this opportunity fr the USA to host the premier scientific meeting of the international vascular biology community. Narrative: The International Vascular Biology Meeting provides a forum for trainees and principle investigators from around the world to exchange knowledge about cutting edge research in vascular biology. It also provides attendees with an opportunity to interact with each other in non-didactic formats with the goal of providing/receiving career advice and fostering new collaborations. By promoting information sharing on multiple levels, the meeting should lead to the development of novel and improved strategies for treatment of vascular pathologies and other pathologies with vascular involvement in a broad context.